


Everyone Needs A Hero

by TeresaV



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeresaV/pseuds/TeresaV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claudia (and Myka, Pete & Steve) return to the B&B after a snag & bag to find no one there. A disappointed Claudia comes up with an idea to surprise Leena when she returns. (I really suck at summaries, sorry). A Cleena story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Needs A Hero

**Author's Note:**

> ‘Everybody Needs A Hero’ (written by Kenny Laguna and Peter Anders) is a song off Joan Jett’s latest cd, Unvarnished. I was thinking about Cleena, and then this song came on and, well, this fic was born.

**_ Everybody Needs A Hero  _ **

 

The SUV finally pulled into the driveway of the B&B – Home. Everything about this latest snag and bag seemed to be orchestrated by Murphy’s Law, and less by happenstance. As she pushed the latest misadventures to the back of her mind, Claudia began looking forward to actually seeing and holding Leena after six long days. 

As she, Myka, Pete and Steve entered the B&B it was quiet. No one was there to greet them. The smile that had crawled across Claudia’s face as they arrived disappeared as her shoulders hunched over in great disappointment.

Claudia headed upstairs to her room. All the plans of a shower for two had been dashed. She plopped her backpack on the bed and began undressing leaving a trail of clothing to the bathroom.

After turning the water on, she decided some music would be a suitable companion while she showered. She reentered the bedroom and quickly grabbed her iPod. Pushing play she placed it on the speaker dock that Leena had given her a few months ago – just because.

The seventh track from Joan Jett’s latest album filled the small bathroom as she stepped into the hot shower. Playing air guitar between washing, she stopped when the tenth track began. It was a bit of a departure from the rest of the album, a tune that you could slow dance to. Even though she’d listened to the album on and off all week, the lyrics hit her in the gut this time.

Once the song was over, she quickly finished her shower as a plan formulated in her mind to surprise Leena when she returned. Getting dressed in her favorite sleeping attire, shorts and a tank top, she set to work returning the room to the way she found it when she arrived, picking up her clothes and putting them in the dirty clothes hamper, she slid her backpack under her desk. She wanted everything to be perfect when Leena returned. 

Just as she stepped into the bathroom to retrieve her iPod there was a knock on the door. 

“Claudia?” Myka’s voice floated into the room. 

“Come.” Claudia said in her best Captain Picard voice, as she stepped out of the bathroom.

The door opened and Myka popped her head in. “Just wanted to let you know that Leena will back in a few hours. She and Helena decided to go to Rapid City for some shopping.”

“Too bad surprising our lady friends didn’t work out.” Claudia half smiled.

“Yeah.” Myka also looked disappointed.  “When I was talking with Helena I could hear Leena in the background. She was very upset she wasn’t here when we got back. I think she tried to call you.”

Claudia picked up her backpack and dug for her phone.  Pressing the home button she saw one missed call and a text message. “She must have called when I was showering.”

“Pete and Steve ordered pizza. It should be here in 30 minutes, wanna come down and join us. I think Steve wants to watch some show called Orphan Black.”

Claudia smiled. “I think I’ll pass tonight. I’ve already initiated Plan B for Leena’s return.”

Myka chuckled. “Well, I’ll leave you to it, then.” She smiled and closed the door.

Still holding her phone, she opened up the message from Leena.

_“I’m sorry I wasn’t there when you got back. I love and miss you! Xoxo”_

She smiled and started to text Leena back, but changed her mind. She was planning a surprise and focused on Leena’s return. She turned on her iPod and went to work.

**_2 hours later_ ** ****

Helena opened the door to the B&B and allowed Leena entrance first. Nodding to Helena as she passed, she looked into the parlor hearing the television. Expecting to see Claudia watching TV with Pete, Leena’s heart fell when she saw Pete passed out on the couch and Steve watching it alone. Leena waved ‘Hi’ and quickly headed upstairs with Helena following closely behind.

As they arrived at the second floor, Helena smiled with a wink, “Enjoy your evening. I know I will.” Helena quickly made her way to her and Myka’s room. 

Butterflies had been fluttering in her stomach since she found out that Claudia was back. She couldn’t understand why she was this nervous, it wasn’t like this was the first time she and Claudia had been apart. Reaching her door, she pauses, takes a deep breath in an attempt to calm the fluttering and listens. Silence. Claudia is already asleep. Her smile faded and she quietly opened the door. Entering quietly but quickly enough as to prevent the bright hallway light from disturbing her sleeping lover, she gently eases the door closed behind her.

Pleased with her performance, she stops and is paralyzed by the candles illuminating and the sudden playing of music. 

Closing the distance between them, Claudia smiles, pulls Leena into her arms and with a smile leads Leena in a slow dance as she begins singing.

_Everybody needs a hero_

_Someone who always knows the way_

_Just when you’re sure you’ve really gone astray_

_You’ll always save the day_

_And today is just another one of those days_

_When I wish I had me one of those heroes_

_It’s what everybody needs_

Claudia kisses Leena gently on the lips as she seductively strokes Leena’s back and shoulders. Claudia continued singing.

_Everybody needs a good friend_

_And in your life if one is found_

_You know you knew just where you stood_

_When a good friend was around_

_No one could put you down_

_And today is just another one of those days_

_When I wish I had me one of those good friends_

_It’s what everybody needs_

As Leena rested her head on Claudia’s shoulder, the younger woman began planting kisses on her neck. Their bodies were as close as their clothing would allow, but both were aching for more.

_A true romance so there will be a chance to plant seeds_

_So there will be someone behind who will be there to remind them of their deeds_

Claudia whispers, “I missed you.”

_And no one knows why everybody needs_

_But everyone needs_

_And I need_

_Everybody needs_  

Claudia continued to sway herself and Leena to the music, as she continued.

_Everybody needs a lover_

_Someone to spend the night so dear_

_And moments when you want to hide you head beneath the cover_

_You have your lover near_

_You’ll never know that fear_

_And today is just another one of those days when I wish I had me one of those_

_Today is just another one of those days when I wish I had me one of those_

_Today is just another one of those days when I wish I_

_I had me one of those heroes_

As the song ends, Claudia leads Leena to the bed and has her sit down. Claudia knelt down in front of her. “When I was listening to the song earlier it reminded me that I always wanted one of those heroes she mentioned. And now… ” Claudia grins warmly. “…I have one.” Taking both of Leena’s hands in hers, Claudia brought them to her lips and kissed them softly. “I love you, Leena.”

“I love you, too.” Leena smiled and pulled Claudia up as she leaned back on the bed causing Claudia to fall on top of her.

They spent the rest of the night showing exactly how much they missed one another.


End file.
